1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an articulation joint for surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, access to a surgical site is achieved through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Because of limited area to access the surgical site, many endoscopic surgical devices include mechanisms for articulating the tool assembly of the device. Typically, the articulating mechanism is controlled by an actuator which has to be manipulated by a surgeon to properly orient the tool assembly in relation to tissue to be treated.
Some endoscopic surgical devices utilize torque-transmitting flexible drive cables and the like to transmit rotation around an articulation joint of the endoscopic surgical device. In order to accommodate the articulation desired, relatively more flexible torque-transmitting cables are used. However, the more flexible a cable is, the more “wind-up” of the cable that takes place and the more loss of the torque transmission that occurs.
Accordingly, a need exists for endoscopic surgical devices which utilize torque-transmitting flexible drive cables capable of transmitting relatively more torque, with a decrease in the degree of loss of torque transmission while maintaining a degree of articulation of the endoscopic surgical device.